


If I Could I Would Feel Nothing

by broqentoys (HugsNotDrugs)



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Multi, POV Second Person, Young dumb and in love, a looot about his eyes lmao, and an Idiot, but i still love him lmao, das meeee lmao, even though they're brown just like most everyone else's, he's still a special boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/broqentoys
Summary: a moment of joy.





	If I Could I Would Feel Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> imagined, but not the person
> 
> iM a hOpelESS rOMMAAANNNNTICCC K i'll get back to writing about dicks soon i swear

A billion TV dramas, soap operas, and romance novels could never prepare you for this moment.

Was it ever supposed to be this perfect? There’s mirth in his brown eyes and they’re sparkling like an emotional puppy’s as he smiles at a joke you made. Emotional, and puppy eyes, but not in the sense of begging with a cute look intending to get something, but the kind that only wants to give all the love it has to offer. They never suited anyone as well as they suit him. God, he’s beautiful.

The warm wind ruffles your clothes a bit and you let Mother Nature swath you in her gentle arms. Your heart is filled to the brim with harmony and utter joy, and your lips hadn’t even touched. You hadn’t even planned a kiss, but you know you want to breach the distance and just _tell_ him how beautiful he is, how wonderful he is and how his damn eyes bring you back to life.

At one point, human speech can’t possibly convey the multitude of love you feel, so you don’t speak. You scooch a foot closer so the sides of your thighs are touching. He’s warm. You brace one hand on the wall you’re sitting on. You put one arm on the sleeve of his striped polo and just go for it. His lips are unbelievably soft, just like the person who owns them, and it sucks you in and you have to fight yourself not to fist a hand in his hair and just eat his face. You draw back.

His cheeks are flushed adorably, but his eyes still sparkled and he smiles shyly at you as he catches his breath. God, he’s beautiful. You lean in for another kiss, this one slightly longer, and when he reaches a hand to push a lock of your hair behind your ear, you’re in heaven, except heaven can’t possibly be as good as this. You wouldn’t go, not now, if God offered.

There’s a silence between you, but all of a sudden you take out the trebuchet you made of sticks and leaves ten minutes ago and make a _blip_ sound with the catapult and he laughs so hard he almost falls backwards off the wall. He rocks backward and you dart out your hand to catch his wrist, just in case he cracks his beautiful brain open. You playfully kiss his hand lightly. He laughs again, and it’s the sweetest sound you’ve ever heard.

You pull him back upright.

**Author's Note:**

> love you <3


End file.
